My Voice
by Ariette5
Summary: Mi vida a cambiado tanto... Todo desde que tu llegaste Atem... ¿Como se sintió Yuugi realmente? Lo sabremos en este Song-Fic que he escrito. Tal vez tengas una que otra sorpresita, pero lo que importa es el concepto general. Escuchen esta canción y descubran la verdad detrás de ella y el significado que tiene Yuugi por lo menos eso creo yo . Canción: Voice por Cloud


**Ariette: Si ya lo se! No eh aparecido durante... Bueno, ya perdí la cuenta, durante MUCHO tiempo... Supongo que no le puedo hacer nada... En fin, espero que se tomen su tiempo leyendo esto que hice(con prisa, por cierto) Ya que mi querida hermana deseaba que subiera una historia, y como soy tan buena(y ella me tenia harta) decidí dedicarle esta historia...**

**Para ti querida hermana... Ahora tranquila y deja de molestarme querida  
**

**Derechos: YU-GI-OH! NO me pertenece, ya que si así fuera seria asquerosamente rica e intentaría buscar un final alterno para la primera saga de YU-GI-OH!(la original)  
**

* * *

** - My Voice -**

_ Ya estaba listo… Las personas clamaban eufóricamente… Ya era el momento… Recordaba todas esas aventuras a tu lado…_

_**Todoketai Todokanai Kono Omoi O,**_

_**Karamawari Shita Mamano Boku No Jounetsu**_

_**(No puede llegar! Este sentimiento no puede llegar!,**_

_**Toda mi pasión sigue siendo un esfuerzo inútil)**_

_Había veces que no entendía como algo tan extraño pudo pasarme a mi… A alguien tan débil como yo… ¿Cómo era posible que fuera yo? Es cierto que antes de que esto pasara yo tenía miedo, quería estar al "nivel" de todos. Quería ser alguien, pero jamás imagine que esta sería la forma… Me pregunto… Si esto no hubiera pasado, ¿Me quedaría atrás?_

_**Yomi-Kirenai Zasshi No Page, Yomanakucha Ikenai Ki Ni Naru Yo;**_

_**Fueteiku Terebi No Channel, Zenbu Minakya Okurechau No Ka Na**_

_**(Hay paginas de revista que no puedo leer, las tengo que leer ya que llamaron mi atención; Hay cada vez mas canales de televisión, si no los veo todos ¿Me quedare atrás?)**_

_Luego de aquel suceso tuve sueños muy extraños. Soñaba cosas sin sentido, Era un mundo distorsionado, soñaba que había otra persona dentro de mí. ¿Quién imaginaria que fueras tu?_

_**Okashi Na Yume Mirunda- Ie No Mae No Kouen De Kimi Ni Nageta Ball Ga Touchuu De Ochichaunda Yo**_

_**(Tuve el sueño más extraño- Que en el parque en frente de mi casa la pelota que tire cayo antes de alcanzarte.)**_

_Pensaba que solo los juegos me acompañarían por el resto de mi vida… Me encantaban los juegos, pero que propósito tenían si no los compartía con alguien. No solo me diste amigos, sino que también te ofreciste para ser mi compañero de juegos._

_**Heya No Sumi Tsumareta Game-Soft, Yaranakucha Imi Ga Nai No Ka Na**_

_**(Los videojuegos que llenan una esquina de mi habitación, perderán su propósito si no los juego.)**_

_Hice amigos extraños, aunque algunos se consideraban rivales, tu viste su verdadero yo en el fondo. Me enseñaste tantas cosas, pero la verdad es que nunca logre ver tu verdadero yo. Nunca cambiabas tu expresión para con nadie. Solo al final mostraste algo de lo que eras. ¿Habré desperdiciado todo mi tiempo?_

_**Table No Mukou No Kimi Ni Shaberi Kakateiru No Ni, Kimi Wa Hyojou Hitotsu Kaete Wa Kurenai**_

_**(Estas al otro lado de la mesa y estoy tratando de hablarte, pero no permitirás que la expresión en tu rostro cambie hacia mí.)**_

_Aunque estuve a tu lado jamás logre decirte lo que realmente sentía. Al principio tuve miedo, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que me aterrabas. Luego de conocerte todo eso cambio… Ahora sentía admiración por ti, pero en el fondo sentía resentimiento. Temía que si te quedabas tomarías mi lugar. Pero ahora es diferente, deseo que te quedes para siempre…_

_**Konna Ni Chikaku Ni Boku Ga Iru No Ni, Todokanai Todokanai Kono Omoi O Hontou No Taisetsu Na Koto Nanika Na**_

_**(Aunque este tan cerca de ti, No pueden llegar! Mis sentimientos no pueden llegar! Incluso cuando son realmente importantes.)**_

_Pensaba que me estaban controlando… Sentía una presencia más fuerte, más segura… Sentía que ya yo no era yo… Pero no me arrepiento de eso, al contrario. Muchas veces me pregunte "¿Acaso realmente era yo?¿Todas esas cosas, las hice yo?" No me lo creía, no podía ser yo… Eras tú, ayudándome…_

_**Nanda Ka, Dareku Ni Ayatsureteiru Mitai, Kokoro Wa Hontou Ni Boku No Mono Na No**_

_**(De algún modo, parece como si estuviera siendo controlado, ¿Acaso mi corazón realmente me pertenece?)**_

_Te tuve miedo, y no quería escucharte. No te escuchaba. Sentía que te alejabas de mi. Y al principio, así quise que fuera, pero ya no… Ahora te quiero a mi lado… Pero ya no te escucho, ya ni siquiera siento conocerte. Eres diferente para mí..._

_**Kikoenai Todokanai Kimi No Koe Ga; Zattou Ni Saegirare Kiete Shimau**_

_**(No te puedo escuchar, Tu vos no se escucha; Se pierde en la multitud y desaparece.)**_

_Todo es diferente ahora que lo sé todo… Todo es diferente, desde mi vida hasta mis acciones, todas cambiaron por ti… Me pregunto… ¿Estaría mejor sin ti? ¿Cómo sería antes de que todo pasara? ¿Cómo sería ahora? Desearía saberlo, desearía volver el tiempo atrás y que esto no hubiera sucedido…_

_**Nanimokamo Ga Yugandeiku… Nanimo Shiranai Kokoro Ni Modoretara I No Ni Na**_

_**(Todo me parece distorsionado… Me gustaría poder volver a la forma que era antes de saber nada.)**_

_Pero... ¿Realmente me siento así? No, por supuesto que no. No desearía cambiar nada. Tal vez antes de conocerte bien lo haría, pero no ya que te conozco…_

_Ahora no solo me brindas amigos o compañía, sino que ahora me acompañas, ahora eres parte de mí… Eres mi familia, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero… Atem, fuiste y sigues siendo alguien especial para mí… No podría pedir nada más de ti… Eres, lo que yo llamo, un amigo fiel, un hermano… Gracias Atem, gracias. Eh tenido tantas experiencias gracias a ti, eh aprendido a ser fuerte, todo gracias a ti…_

**-¡Hey Yuugi! Vamos, ya terminamos aquí. Ven baja de ahí, vámonos a casa.-**

**-¡Ya voy Atem! ¡Déjame terminar!-**

_¡Al fin termine esta canción! Je, es cierto eso que dicen cuando mencionan que la música proviene de tus sentimientos…_

Mi nombre es Yuugi Motou, tengo 21 años y estoy en una pequeña banda junto a mis mejores amigos. Joseph "Joey" Wheeler en la batería, Tristan Tylor en el teclado, Tea Garden como cantante y coreógrafa, Seto Kaiba como bajista, Mokuba Kaiba quien nos dirige, y mi hermano, Atem, como guitarrista y cantante principal. ¿Yo? Soy compositor, cantante y repuesto de alguno de los chicos.

Somos unidos desde la High(Superior), aunque Tea y yo nos conocemos desde Preescolar. Conocí a los otros chicos en Décimo, no nos llevábamos tan bien hasta que complete mi tesoro, el Rompecabezas del Milenio. De ahí en adelante hice muchos amigos, pero más que todo conocí a Atem. Ahí fue cuando todo realmente cambio. Pero eso será una historia para después, tal vez haga un libro o una serie, quien sabe.

Supongo que ya es tiempo de que me despida, pero antes de irme quisiera decir… Que agradezco a todos por ayudarme a pasar por mis dificultades, especialmente a Atem. Quien me brindo fuerzas para no rendirme. Gracias, hermano Atem, Te estaré eternamente agradecido. Gracias chicos, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Mokuba… Todos han logrado ayudarme por eso quiero dar mi mayor esfuerzo por ustedes. Ahora todos somos más fuertes, gracias a nuestra amistad y amor.

_**Esta es… ¡MI**** VOZ!**_

* * *

**-Un amigo permanece por siempre, al menos su recuerdo no se borrara...-**

* * *

**La canción se llama Voice(por eso el titulo) de la banda sonora Cloud (es el primer opening en las series originales). Pueden conseguirla por Youtube con líricas y subtitulos.**

**Les agradezco a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer y por favor si quieren comentar algo díganlo, la verdad es que necesito saber si perdí el toque de la escritura.  
**

**Sin mas me despido... Sayonara y hasta la próxima(dentro de 5 siglos). AMEN!  
**


End file.
